If it is You
by Jcansnh
Summary: Jihoon tahu bahwa Jinyoung tidak pernah melihatnya dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk melepasnya. [ Produce 101 ; Jihoon P, Jinyoung B, ; Easy Love's side story ]


Jihoon berulang kali memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak lagi goyah di hadapan Jinyoung. Dan akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Jihoon.

"Ayo putus."

Jihoon tahu bahwa Jinyoung kini menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Putus?"

Jihoon memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum mengangkat kepala dan menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan dingin. "Iya, putus. Kita berakhir."

Jihoon berharap lelaki dihadapannya itu memberi reaksi yang berbeda dari realita yang terjadi. Jinyoung mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

Hati Jihoon benar-benar berlubang rasanya setelah Jinyoung dengan santai menyetujui ajakannya.

Jihoon kembali mengulur untuk Jinyoung. "Kau tidak bertanya alasannya, Jinyoung?"

Lagi-lagi realita meruntuhkan semua ekspetasi Jihoon saat Jinyoung memasang pose santai dan malah bertanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Untuk apa? Apakah kau merubah pendirianmu saat aku bertanya alasan kita putus?"

Sisi lain diri Jihoon tiba-tiba berkuasa. Marah atas segala pengorbanan yang dilakukan Jihoon untuk lelaki bermarga Bae itu. Sisi angkuh Jihoon datang begitu saja.

"Tentu tidak, Jinyoung." Jihoon meletakkan sendok miliknya dan otaknya bekerja keras untuk menciptakan alasan. "Aku hanya, bosan? Ya, aku bosan denganmu."

Jihoon bisa melihat senyuman pahit yang tertera jelas di bibir Jinyoung dan hati Jihoon mencelos begitu saja. Mata lelaki Bae itu terarah ke pintu masuk.

"Bosan denganku? Kekasih barumu sudah datang, Jihoon."

Jihoon menoleh ke arah pintu dan segera melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Disana ada Kim Jonghyun, tetangga sekaligus wadah curhat Jihoon yang datang menjemput. Jihoon tersenyum teringat perkataan Jonghyun tadi pagi yang enggan menjemputnya, tetapi kenyataannya apa? Jihoon memperkirakan lelaki yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu membolos kuliah.

"Aku pergi, Jinyoung," ujar Jihoon sambil berdiri. "Dan kuharap kita masih bisa berteman."

"Berteman setelah peristiwa ini? Kau bercanda?" Jinyoung melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Jihoon mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Terserah padamu, tapi sekarang aku harus pergi dengan Jonghyun hyung. Mari bertemu lain waktu." Jihoon mengakhirinya dengan wink pada mata kanan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Jonghyun setelah Jihoon menutup pintu kedai kopi.

Jihoon mengangguk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan Jonghyun langsung memeluknya, juga berbisik pada telinganya. "Tidak apa Jihoon. Kau terlalu lelah berjuang sendirian di hubungan itu."

Jonghyun melepas pelukannya, lalu bertanya dengan nadanya yang khas. "Mau pergi makan siang di rumahku? Ibuku memasak olahan seafood kesukaanmu."

Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu saja."

Jonghyun menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan keduanya berjalan beriringan, sesekali Jonghyun mengomentari orang-orang yang ia lihat.

"Hyung berisik sekali, sih," protes Jihoon, lalu mencubit bibir Jonghyun.

"Kalau mau menyuruh diam itu dengan cara ini, Jihoon." Jonghyun mengecup kilat bibir Jihoon.

"Hyuuunnngggg!"

Karena Jihoon sudah menyerah dengan Jinyoung. Menyerah karena Jinyoung hanya menganggap Jihoon hanya sebagai pengganti Daehwi, mantan terakhir Jinyoung sebelum merajut hubungan dengan Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya menyepelekan awalnya, namun Jinyoung ternyata benar-benar tidak berubah. Memanggilnya dengan nama Daehwi adalah hal yang paling sering dilakukan Jinyoung. Dan Jihoon sudah benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Jinyoung.

Jika Jinyoung adalah Jihoon, sanggupkah ia bertahan sejauh ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata sama sama masih sayang. Lol wkwk

Jadi ini side story dari Easy Love. Aku cuma ambil judulnya aja, isi lagunya sama ff ini beda jauuuuuhhhhhh. Dan ini lagu Jung Seunghwan yang menaikkan nama Kim Yongguk:""" Untuk sequel, mungkin bisa pakai lagu Me and You-Jung Junyoung wkwk. Jadi Jihun-Jonghyun itu tetangga yang emang besar dan mainnya di lingkungan yang sama. Ciuman sama kecup sana sini udah biasa buat mereka, karena emang feelnya sahabat yang nyaman dan ga bakal berubah.

Aku non-produktif karena mood yang parah akhir-akhir ini. Juga karna bentar lagi sbmptn dan aku blm legalisir gara-gara kepsek ga ada di tempat, stress parah uh.

Dan penting nih! Aku no comment sama rank eps 6 yang buat aku 50 senang+50sedih! /slap/

Ps : Aku baru download lagu Shape of You dan lagunya sebelas dua belas sama Quit Playing. (Aku serius baru dengerin bener-bener liriknya karena sblmnya cuma sekilas doang) Ideku kemana-mana~

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
